


Not Alone - Peter Rumancek (Hemlock Grove)

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Werewolf, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Peter Rumancek/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/n! Y/N! Get the fuck back here!"

You ignored your father's shouting and kept running, as far away as you could not knowing where you were going. And until you didn't recognize where you were.

You eventually stopped running, leaning your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath.

After you caught your breath, you looked around and only saw trees. Miles and miles of trees. 

You sighed heavily, frustrated that you didn't pay attention to your surroundings. But you couldn't help it, you just kinda blacked out once you got hyped up on fear that your father instilled in you.

After being called useless one too many times, you finally got the courage to defend yourself, but all that did was get you a smack in the face.

So you ran, and now…you were fucking lost.

You just walked through the dense forest, hoping that you'd reach a clearing eventually. But after walking for what felt like an hour, you started to lose hope.

You hated the woods, and of course out of any direction, you had to run towards the woods. Hearing all the breaking of branches and animal noises really didn't help. The only real light you had was the light from the full moon.

You've always been easily spooked, so it was no surprise to you when you almost screamed when you heard the muffled thumps of what sounded like footsteps.

You turned to look every which way, but it was so dark that all you could see were shadows.

The footsteps kept getting closer and closer, and you felt more and more helpless.

"Hello?" You shouted out, a stupid idea really but you didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, you heard growling. You quickly turned around only to be thrown to the ground, pinned down by an unknown creature.

You quickly came back to reality to see who or what your attacker was.

You were face to face with a large black wolf. You tried you push it off, but the creature was so heavy. It's breath was heavy on your face, looking down on you, almost seeming angry.

You started to cry. You weren't ready to die, you had so much to experience in the world. You didn't wanna be mauled to death by this dumb animal who didn't know any better, yet here you were.

Another stupid idea you had was to beg for your life, although you knew the animal wouldn't understand. And yet, "please don't. I don't wanna die." You muttered out, already trying to accept death.

The wolf suddenly stopped growling and got off you, almost like it actually understood you. But you were grateful anyway.

You sat up and scooted away, wide eyed at the creature that could kill you. A sudden pain in your upper arm made you hiss. You looked to see claw marks, bleeding. "At least I'm not dead…yet." You chuckled breathlessly.

You looked back at the wolf who was watching you intensely, you noticed he kept looking back at your arm, like he was regretful. "It'll heal." You voiced, then laughed. "Ugh, why I am talking to you like you can understand. I must be going crazy."

The wolf whimpered.

"If I stand up, you're not gonna kill me right?"

The wolf backed away a few steps, bowing his head slightly.

You carefully stood up, still aware that this was a wild animal that you did not want to spook. You looked around once more, unable to get your bearings. "If only wolves could navigate, then I'd be all set." You joked.

The wolf only tilted in head in confusion.

"I ran into the woods, without really paying attention to where I was going. Of course, now I'm lost. Fuck me." You groaned and sighed. "I'm probably gonna die here. Great. Maybe it would've been better if you had killed me, wolf friend."

The wolf suddenly walked towards you, making you step back cautiously. The wolf stopped, it then lowered itself to the ground and slowly crawled to you.

It was like it was trying to gain your trust, it made you feel weird. Why would an animal do this?

The wolf slowly stood up, lifting up his head and started to lick your hand. "Well, I'm not sure if you're apologizing or just tasting before you dine. Either way, it's cute."

The wolf bit onto your long sleeve gently, pulling you in a direction. "God, this is weird. I'm actually letting a dog drag me to who the fuck knows."

Eventually, the wolf let go of your sleeve and kept walking, assuming that you'd follow him. You did. You had no idea where to go anyways, so why not follow a wolf?

After a few minutes of following after the wolf, you legs started to ache. The wolf would occasionally look back to see if you were still following.

It was kind of like a leap of faith, following after an animal that seemed like it had some sort of intelligence. "If I wasn't as smart as I am, I would actually believe you could understand everything that's happened tonight." You chuckled softly.

The wolf suddenly stopped, and you were afraid that your luck had finally run out.

The wolf upturned it's head. You followed it's gaze, it was looking at the moon that was going down. You didn't bring your phone with you, but you figured it was almost sunrise.

The wolf turned to you and started to whimper. You furrowed your brows when it didn't pounce on you like thought it would, but instead, it kept whimpering.

"What's wrong, bud?" You asked softly.

The wolf started to lower itself to the forest floor. You had no idea what was happening. The wolf then laid on its side.

"Oh, no, no. You're not dying, are you?" You asked nervously. "I need you to get me out of this damn forest!" You kneeled beside the animal, seeing that it was closing it's eyes. "Damn it, bud. I was starting to get emotionally attached."

You didn't know what to do now that your buddy as taken the forever nap. You just decided to sit there, your back to the wolf. You thought that it would just be easier to find your way out of the woods when the sun came up.

You didn't expect to fall asleep, but you did. The one thing that woke you up was suddenly hearing fleshy noises from behind you, that scared you enough to wake up.

You stood up and backed away from the wolf, who you realized was the culprit of those noises.

You mouth was agape as you watched piece after piece of the wolf come apart. "What the fuck?" You almost screamed when you saw a human come out of the wolf. "I must be tripping balls…" You muttered, slowly walking towards the human.

The closer you got, the closer you recognized who the naked human was. "Peter?"

The boy suddenly opened his eyes and bolted upright, looking around frantically before landing his eyes on you. "…what…the…fuck…"

Peter smiled nervously. "I, uh…I can explain."

"Uh, yeah. Please explain why you were just a fuckin wolf and now you're not! What the fuck?!" You rambled, starting to hyperventilate.

Peter stood up and walked over to you when he saw you were starting to freak out. He out his hands in your shoulders, trying to steady you. "Hey, hey, hey, Y/N. Chill out, okay. Deep breaths, come on." He spoke softly.

You took many deep breaths, hoping you that you were just dreaming somehow. But after a couple minutes, you finally calmed down. You definitely weren't dreaming.

You started to blush furiously when you briefly glanced down. "Oh my god, you're naked."

Peter chuckled. "You just noticed this?"

"Sorry, I guess I was too busy noticing you coming out of a fucking wolf."

"Well, come on. My house isn't that far away." Peter said, taking your hand and pulling you along with him.

"Uh, wait." You said, taking off your jacket and handing it over to the Rumancek boy. "Don't want your dick to get hypothermia." You joked, chuckling.

Peter chuckled and nodded gratefully. "Right. Thanks." He grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around himself.

"So, do you like remember everything when you were a wolf?" You asked.

Peter sighed. "Here come the questions." He mumbled under his breath. "Yup. Everything."

"Oh." You whispered.

"What were you doing out here anyway, huh?" Peter asked.

"Oh, uh. I told you…just ran into the woods." You tried to deflect.

"Nobody runs into the woods without a reason."

You sighed. "I…I was running away from my dad. He's not a nice man. That's all I'll say."

Peter turned to look at you briefly, but turned back. "Oh." Is all Peter said.

"Have you always been a wolf?"

"Enough with the questions." Peter snapped.

It only took a few more minutes to get to Peter's rundown single wide trailer. He took a table cloth off and wrapped it around himself, handing you back your jacket.

"Well, thanks for getting me out of the woods." You said, getting Peter's attention. "I can find my way home from here. Or…to an urgent care." You chuckled.

Peter sighed. "You can't."

You raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Please, just stay here for today. There's...a lot to talk about now."

"If you're worried about me telling someone, I won't. I promise. I'm no snitch."

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not that!" He snapped, making you flinch. "Just come in. Lynda will patch you up."

You sighed. "Fine."

Upon entering his home, you saw Peter’s mother sitting on the couch. "Peter, who's this?" Lynda asked nervously.

"This is Y/N. She was in the woods. I thought she could be…you know. I…scratched her." Peter told her.

Lynda suddenly was wearing a face of deep concern. "It was just a scratch, Ms. Rumancek! It's not too bad." You voiced.

"You scratched her?" Lynda asked, a bit too loud.

You started to get nervous. "Jesus, guys, it's just a flesh wound."

Everyone in the room seemed to sigh in unison.

"Okay, can someone explain what the hell is going on?!" You yelled.

Lynda walked up to you. "Why don't you sit down, dear." She suggested. Her tone was sweet enough to persuade you. "Peter, get dressed please." She ordered.

After a minute later, Peter came back in some sweats and sat next to you, making you even more agitated. "Okay, now that everyone's here…please fuckin explain." You huffed.

"When I was out there," Peter started, “I caught the scent of something bad. I followed it, and it lead me to you. The scent was so close. I thought it must’ve been you. But when I...attacked you...the scent started to go away.”

"So, you attacked me for no reason...okay. That's fucked up."

"So, the reason I asked you to stay was…" Peter sighed.

"Tell her, Peter." Lynda said.

"I don't know how well you know about werewolves, but usually, it's said that if a wolf scratched you…you'd turn into one."

You gasped, unable to speak. There's no way. There's just no way. So you laughed, making everyone confused. "Nice prank. You almost got me there."

"This isn't some joke, Y/N. You saw me out in those woods." Peter said angrily, Lynda putting her hand on his arm to try and calm him.

"We just wanna help you now, Y/N." Peter sighed.

After giving it some thought, you decided. "You guys are fucking crazy. No way I'm stuck turning into an animal my whole life." You stood up and walked to the door. "You're secret is safe with me, Peter, but that is it. Sorry…"

You made sure to slam the door on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, you were still trying to avoid Peter. But it was proven a bit difficult since school had started.

Just because you told him you weren’t buying what he was selling didn’t mean he could just leave you alone. No, that would be too easy.

Every chance he got, he’d try to persuade you to listen to him. To convince you that you were going to turn into a monster. You just couldn’t believe it. There was no way you were going to turn into a dog on a full moon. No way.

The closer it got to the next full moon, the more anxious you felt. You had no idea why, you’d completely convinced yourself that a scratch from a werewolf didn’t do anything.

But deep down, you could almost feel some of your senses were heightened. You didn’t even know if that was a thing, but maybe it was a placebo effect from all the horror movies you’ve watched.

Just a placebo. It had to be.

A brutal murder that happened to one of your fellow classmates didn’t ease your anxiety either.

You finally realized you were just staring into your dull locker when the bell finally rung. You weren’t as focused as you used to be, and that worried you.

You looked to your left to see Peter already staring at you, and you could sense it. You sensed that he sensed that you were struggling mentally. You hated it. You hated that in the back of your mind you actually believed him. You hated that you might be fated to live a life of misery and lies.

You slammed your locker closed and stormed out of school, not even caring that you had a couple periods left. You needed air.

Not really caring where you were going once again, you found yourself at the park where the Bluebell girl was murdered. You sat on a swing and sighed. You had no idea what you would do if you were going to transform in just a few nights.

“Y/N?”

You jumped, looking around to see Peter stood next to the swing set with a look of concern. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” You asked once you got over your mini heart attack.

Peter chuckled. “You’re asking me that?” He took a seat in the swing beside you, swaying in the wind gently.

“Are you sure...that I’ll turn?” You asked in an almost whisper.

Peter sighed. “It’s happened before. One of my family members, he attacked his wife in a rage. He only scratched her before he came to his senses...she turns on full moons ever since.”

You closed your eyes. “Fuck...”

“Hey,” He voiced softly, “it’s not as miserable as you think it will be.”

“Will I be in control?” You looked at him.

“Yep, the whole time.” He smiled.

“...will it hurt?” You asked timidly, suddenly feeling sick when the Peter’s smile went away.

Peter scratched the back of his head. “You, uh, you get used to it.”

“What’s the probability that I won’t turn?”

Peter thought for a moment, looking up towards the sky like he was searching for the answer in the clouds. “Like...two percent maybe?”

You groaned.

“I can be with you when you turn...if you want.” Peter suggested timidly. “I know how nerve wracking it can be when you turn for the first time. Greenies usually turn earlier than someone who’s been turning for a long time already. I could like...guide you though it.”

You didn’t know why you blushed, but you did. “Uh, I suppose. Might as well, right?” You giggled. “Man, it’ll be real embarrassing if I don’t end up turning.”

“Yeah, I’ll make fun of you if you don’t.” Peter teased.

Some more days passed and you started to feel nauseous almost constantly. You really hated the wait the most.

You and Peter started to hang out together more, now that everyone thought he had something to do with the murder at the park. But he assured you that it wasn’t, for the murder had taken place on the wrong moon.

What you didn’t like was that Peter had been somewhat friendly with the heir to Godfrey industry, Roman. You weren’t his biggest fan.

Currently, you were in Peter’s room, reading a book. You got into the habit of staying at Peter’s every chance you got to get away from your father’s sharp tongue. Lynda welcomed you with open arms as well.

You were starting to worry when Peter didn’t come home right away. Staring at the clock, you realized it was only a few hours till sundown. You really didn’t want to be alone when you turned for the first time. Although, Lynda would be with you.

The palms of your hands started to sweat as Peter stormed in the through the front door. “Where have you been?” Lynda scolded.

You stood up and ran to Peter, engulfing him in a hug. “You scared me. I thought I’d have to turn alone.” You laughed breathlessly.

Peter avoided your eyes. “Yep, you won’t be alone alright.” He coughed.

You furrowed your brows. “What the hell does that mean?” Lynda asked for you.

“Roman’s coming here.”

“What?” You shouted.

“He asked if he could watch.”

“And you said he could?” Lynda screeched.

“I didn’t say yes...or no.”

“Peter, this is the first time this girl is going to turn because of you. And you thought it was a good idea to let an Upir come here?” Lynda asked, making you confused.

“She’s gonna turn before me, so it won’t matter anyway.”

“Wait, what’s an Upir?” You asked.

Peter sighed. “It doesn’t matter right now. What matters is we need to prepare you for the your first turn. Come on.” He lead you to his bedroom.

Peter sat you down on his bed, and started to pace his room. “Peter, you okay?”

He laughed. “I should be asking you that.”

“Well, I’m not feeling too well.” You chuckled weakly.

“That’s normal. By the way, don’t worry about Roman. He’s only gonna watch me turn.”

“What should I expect?” You asked, starting to feel queasy.

Peter sat beside you. “The first turn is the worst. It’s scary, especially if you don’t have someone with you. It sounds horrible, but it makes it easier if you rip off your skin...helps the wolf break out quicker.”

Upon hearing that, you started to tear up. “I really don’t want to do this, Peter...” You cried.

Peter’s eyes softened, bringing you into his arms. “It’ll be okay. I’m gonna be with you every step of the way.” Peter’s watch suddenly beeped, making you flinch. He sat up, reaching his hand out to you.

“It’s time...I can feel it.” You whispered, voice wavering.

Peter brought you outside, motioning for Lynda to join too. “Okay...” He started. “You, uh, have to take off your clothes.”

Your eyes widened, looking to Lynda. She nodded, assuring you that it was something you were supposed to do. You slowly started to remove all the articles of clothing, blushing.

After that, you saw Peter and Lynda only looking at your face. You started to feel more comfortable, despite knowing you were going to turn.

You took a breath and suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your side. You cried out, hearing and feeling your own bones shift inside you. 

You glanced up at Peter, him looking at you with remorse.

You cried out again at the repeated cracks of your bones, falling to your knees and hands. You felt like your eyes were going to burst. Then they did, your eyes burst and fell out of your sockets.

You were completely blind for a moment, then you could see, but your vision wasn’t like it used to be. It was like you could only see in certain colors. It was strange, but felt natural.

One by one, all your teeth started to fall out and were replaced by sharp ones. Canines. The pain got even more intense and you felt like you were going to die, you let out high pitched screams.

You wanted to yell, “what the fuck?” when you started to hear your screams come out lower and distorted, but you were too busy screaming out in agony.

You reached up and clawed at your face, violently ripping off your skin. It burned like hell, but Peter was right, it did make it easier.

Eventually, your human form didn’t even feel like yourself. It just felt like it was a cast over your normal self, and that’s exactly what made it easier for you to rip off the human flesh.

You clawed and clawed, finally finding it easier to break free of the heavy pink flesh.

You shook off the rest of the meat that was attached to you by its blood, spraying it everywhere around you. You saw all the meat on the ground, and you felt so hungry.

Peter watched as you started to eat your discarded human flesh. It was hard watching you turn, knowing it was his fault in the first place.

Peter could’ve gasped when he saw your fur. He wasn’t really sure what to expect of your coat. He thought that maybe you’d look exactly like his wolf, since he was the one who made you.

But your coat wasn’t exactly like his, but it was similar. Most of your fur was a blackish grey color, flecks of white around your chest. You looked up at Peter with icy blue eyes.

Peter thought you were beautiful.


End file.
